Eric Pakton
Biography Eric Pakton (December 7, 1924 - December 5, 2014, age 89) is a former USA soldier living in a retirement home, he tried to comfort Japanese sniper Ryou Shako during his final days, he was also a former prisoner-of-war and was left infertile, but adopted two kids from America and Japan, Jackie and Ryo. During the events of We Will Miss You, Pakton-San, he has been killed by Jonathan Woods. After the funeral, he reappears in his ghost form. Personality Eric Pakton was a shy, peaceful man who easily forgives. Ever since he was a ghost, he holds a grudge on Jonathan Woods for shooting him. Nevertheless, he isn't necessarily vengeful, he can tolerate beatings from Japanese soldiers during his time as a POW, and he tried to be nice to them when they were POWs, but regretted letting Ryou Shako and his friends die, as they were the only Japanese soldiers that ever respected him. Quotes When I discovered Ryou's body, he had his eyes open, and his stomach was shrunken from hunger, he wore his IJA coat, he had the rifle in his hands, and he never responded, discovering Hiro's, he still had his uniform on, he was bleeding from the mouth and was beaten many times, and Huizong, Jiao and Meimei's their clothes were burnt, Jiko's cheek had been burnt off, revealing red underneath, and all three were dead, and Dietrich, he had blood coming from his neck, and his eyes were filled with fear and horror, Antonino's, his gunshot wound was bloodied and went down his side ~ Eric to the team on seeing the bodies of the soldiers killed. When Huizong worked at the POW camp I was held at, he showed no interest in torturing me, he usually and, what I've seen, tortured Chinese POWs, but, he spared Hong Kongers and Macanese, they called him "Táiwān Hóng Zhīzhū", which means Taiwanese Red Spider, which refers to his ways of scaring POWs and pretending to be their friend, only to kill them, and "Hǒu Xīng", Which means Roaring Star, Mi Jung-il, or Shoichi Iya, Chinese-speaking POWs called him Tiān wān, which means Skydome, and "Hánguó Nào Fāntiān", which means Korean Extreme Ruckus, which refers to his pranks with them, as he was Zanichi Korean, and Hiro, who was nicknamed by Chinese-speaking POWs as "Rìběn Jīngtiān Léi", which means Japanese Sky-Shocking Thunder, where he leaves POWs to be struck by lightning, and "Léi Gōng", which means Lord of Thunder, and sometimes "Lìe Léi" which means Cracking Thunder, this would later evolve into their nicknames, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp as ghosts, I think it was the 80's, I think Appearance Eric, as a soldier, he has blond hair and green eyes, he wears a US military uniform As an old man, he has grey hair, wears blue trousers and a grey T-shirt. He is also seen sporting a cane. As a ghost, he has his look when he was a soldier, only this time, he has blood stains all over his uniform and has scratches on his face. Trivia Category:People born in 1924 Category:People born in December Category:Elderly Category:Retired People Category:Males Category:People from USA Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts